The Eunice Kennedy Shriver National Institute for Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) requires continuous and recurring logistical, technical, and administrative support to maintain, coordinate, and manage a multi-site network of domestic and international clinical centers conducting research on treatment, prevention, diagnosis, epidemiology, and natural history of HIV infection and disease and its infectious and non-infectious complications in pediatric, adolescent, and maternal health patient populations. This Task Order will provide all the necessary services, qualified personnel, materials, equipment, and facilities needed to implement, maintain, coordinate, and manage a multi-site network of clinical centers to conduct clinical trials for evaluation of investigational therapies, diagnostic techniques, prevention strategies, epidemiology and natural history of multiple aspects of HIV infection in pediatric, adolescent, and maternal health patient populations. Support the clinical works in IMPAACT, ATN, ACTG, INSIGHT Networks. Ensure sites have access to laboratory facilities with capability to perform virologic, immunologic, pharmacologic, and other laboratory assays, specimen processing, and specimen storage specified by IMPAACT/ACTG/INSIGHT/ATN or other Network protocols in which NICHD clinical centers participate. Selected virologic and immunologic assays will require performance by a NIAID certified laboratory (such testing may be done at NIAID-certified laboratories that are NICHD Network sites or non-NICHD Network sites). Provide services for implementation and monitoring of multiple ongoing and future clinical trials in support of the IMPACCT, ACTG, INSIGHT, ATN Networks.